V-R11
The V-R11 is a Wonder Weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It debuted in the Zombies map, Call of the Dead, and is currently exclusive to it. The V-R11 is a very unique weapon. When a zombie is hit by one of the V-R11's beams, it will turn into a normal human. The human will be chased around by zombies, and he will scream while he is alive. He will run away from the zombies, heading towards the closest body of water and attempting to use the shortest route possible, freezing himself to death. Since he attracts zombies, he may be utilized as a makeshift Monkey Bomb, but the zombies will only chase him if he is the closest person to them. If another player is closer, the zombies will go after the player anyway, effectively wasting some of the V-R11's scarce ammunition. If the player is at the correct stage of the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, then he will run to the base of the lighthouse instead. Because the human being will run to the water, the weapon is more effective the farther away the player uses it from the closest pool of water (such as the top of the lighthouse). Its cross-hairs are unusually small. When Pack-a-Punched, the weapon is renamed the "V-R11 Lazarus." When it is upgraded, it fires red bursts, much like the Porter's X2 Ray Gun. Due to the fact that the normal V-R11 fires green bursts of energy, but red bursts when Pack-a-Punched, like the Ray Gun does, the two weapons may be at least somewhat related. The magazine capacity increases to 6 shots with the reserve ammo increasing to 18. Shooting George A. Romero with the V-R11 Lazarus while he is in a body of water will cause him to disappear into the water. If a player shoots a zombie three times with the V-R11 Lazarus, it will cause the zombie to explode, awarding the player with the achievement "Stuntman". A zombie shot with the V-R11 Lazarus will also attract George A. Romero. The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11, giving them a red-tinted screen and having zombies ignore them, letting them revive other players without interference. The player appears to have green or red (if upgraded) lightning coming out of his body, like George A. Romero, except different colored. It also appears to give the player Insta-Kill capabilities, allowing them to clear out groups of zombies. The effect lasts longer when the V-R11 is Pack-A-Punched. The V-R11 will also put George A. Romero into his "calm" state when he is angered and will anger him if he is calm. He will automatically be angered again after 10-15 seconds if he was calmed down with the V-R11. Achievements/trophies *'"Stuntman"' - Make a zombie explode with the V-R11 Trivia *This weapon is the first to not directly damage zombies (unless the player shoots a zombie three times with its Pack-a-Punched version). *For every time a zombie hits the human, the player gets 10 points. *When zombies are shot by this weapon and turned into a human, the man will scream exactly as Alex Mason when he is burned with the Flamethrower attachment in the campaign. *V-R11 is suspiciously close to "Vril". "Vril" is an energy that was featured in Edward Bulwer-Lytton's science fiction novel The Coming Race. *The 'Lazarus' part of the upgraded 'V-R11 Lazarus' comes from the Bible, pointing to a man who was resurrected by Christ. *This weapon can only change one zombie into a human at a time. *All zombies-turned-human will have the same appearance: a man with dark hair and glasses wearing a suit. *Occasionally, the newly cured zombies will stop running and stand still, shaking their heads, as zombies sometimes do. *When the player shoots the V-R11 towards a zombie trying to get through a barrier, it turns it into human but it will act like a zombie trying to get out. The zombie behind him will not attack. *The V-R11 has a rotating red rock embedded into it. This is a chunk of Element 115. *The V-R11 and the 31-79 JGb215 are the only wonder weapons that are unknown to who created them. Gallery V-R11.png|First-person view of the VR-11 V-R11_Iron_Sights.png|The V-R11's Iron Sights. New Gun2.JPG|A picture of the weapon firing. Cotdnewweaponinaction2.png|The weapon turning a Zombie back to its human state. V-R11_Lazarus_Reloading_Animation.jpg|V-R11 Reloading animation. V-R11 Lazarus.png|V-R11 Lazarus and it's abnormally tiny cross-hairs. Videos 300px|The V-R11 Lazarus in action References Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of the Dead